


Einstein's cheerleaders

by StrawberryLane



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, my first work here, weird names for bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eames and Arthur try to come up  with different names for their future rockband. Wish 'em luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein's cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Inception, or its characters, nor will I ever do that.
> 
> This work is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the username of Strawberry Lane. Also, I didn't come up with the band names in this story, they were thought up by one of those "name your band" pages here on the internet and now I can't remember the name of the site. Sorry about that.
> 
> Arthur is the normal text, Eames is the fat one...The fat text that is.

 

 

 

 

 

**“This is bullshit."**

"How can anyone possibly like those morons?”

**“I agree. They're so bad.” “This has to be some kind of sick joke.”**

“Who are they even? I've never heard of this band before.”

**“That's because you live under a rock.”**

“Hahaha. Very funny.”

**“I know right?”**

“I was joking.”

**“I didn't know you had it in you.”**

“Sometimes I find it funny to joke. It doesn't happen very often though.”

**“Obviously.”**

“What's that supposed to mean?”

**“Nothing, absolutely nothing.”**

“What's this band's name anyway? What do they call themselves?”

**“Mass destruction of doom or something like that.”**

“Mass destruction of doom? Really?”

**“Yes, apparently they think they're cool.”**

“Mhm.”

**“Hey, wanna make a bet?”**

“Depends. What's in it for me?”

**“You have a chance to win money from me. And everybody knows that's impossible.”**

“It's not impossible. You're just incredibly cocky.”

**“Might be. But I'm good at what I do. You can't deny that.”**

“Why not?”

**“Because you wouldn't work with me if I wasn't the best in the business.”**

“As much as I hate to admit it, you're right.”

**“I knew it.”**

“Of course you did. Your job is to know things about people.”

**“True. Speaking of work, where's the brat we're supposed to follow around?”**

“Over there, enjoying the music and talking to what I think is a girl. I can't really see, because of the cake of compact make-up she has on. It can be a man for all I know.”

**“Ha! I hope it is.”**

“Maybe we should move a little farther back.”

**“Why? It's not like he can see us.”**

“Not him, but all the other people around here. We don't exactly look like people who like bands like this.”

**“That's because you absolutely had to wear a suit instead of an old t-shirt and a pair of trashy jeans, like I told you to.”**

“Well excuse me for not wanting to step outside my comfort zone.”

**“You're already outside of your comfort zone. But I think we should stay where we are. We can't let the brat get out of our sights again.”**

“And who's fault was that, of I might ask?”

**“It may have been mine, if that's what you're implying. But excuse me for getting one tiny little bit sidetracked by that girl who was carried around in a gigantic egg. I mean come on, how many times do you see that in your lifetime? I had to take a picture.”**

“You may have a point. But that doesn't make me less angry at you, just so you know.”

**“Hey, what would you name your band if you were in one?”**

“I don't know. Why do you ask?”

**“Just wondering. I'm curious.”**

“Something like, I don't know, forgotten dreams, maybe? What about you?”

**“Moving albatross gangsters.”**

“Moving albatross gangsters? That's ridiculous.”

**“Come up with something else then. And it can't have anything about dreams in it.”**

“Okay. What about...Sinister Conclusion? Your turn.”

**“I like that. Donut gladiators.”**

“Did you eat donuts last night?”

**“Yes.”**

“Okay, my turn. Cheerful bakery downfall.”

**“Angry tea cheerleaders.”**

“Good one.”

**“............”**

“............”

**“I have one.”**

“Let's hear it.”

**“Einstein's cheerleaders.”**

“Einstein is a cool dude.”

**“Yeah.”**

 

 


End file.
